


our love is god

by WereWhatKilledTheDinosaurs



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Gen, Heathers - Freeform, Multi, Musical, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereWhatKilledTheDinosaurs/pseuds/WereWhatKilledTheDinosaurs
Summary: JD starts a new school after the Sherwood Ohio fiasco. He normally doesn't pay attention to the people at his school but one girl catches his eye...possibly smut, probably smut, passionate smut





	our love is god

**Author's Note:**

> we're what killed the dinosaurs  
> 

one:  
JD sat in the back of the lunch room, alone, when a girl sat at his table. She was dressed in black skinny jeans, a leather jacket, a choker and she looked like she could and would kill you. Little did JD know that she was the queen of the school, the "Heather Chandler".  
'Hey... new kid." she said, her voice deeper than expected and completely flat.  
'And who might you be?' asked JD, wondering about this girl who seemed full of mystery.  
She replied,'(name). Just so you know, new kid, I rule this school. Don't cross me.'  
'Who made you ruler?'  
(Name) pulled out a shotgun and said,'This did.'  
JD lazily said,'oh...'  
(Name) rolled her eyes and said,'You're the first kid to not look frightened as hell at my gun.'  
JD replied sarchastically without missing a beat.  
'Dreadful etiquette I apologize.'  
This merited a laugh from (name).  
'Ha! You're not to bad after all new kid.'  
(Name) walked away, as two jocks stared at JD.  
'That kid thinks hes so cool just because (name) thought he was funny. Let's teach him a lesson.'  
JD saw the boys approach.  
They asked,'hey faggot, what you doing near (name) huh?'  
JD stayed silent, knowing these pricks would get mad.  
One boy told the other,'Grab his arms.'

Now normally (name) ignored things like this but...  
The boy intrigued her. His long, dark hair, trench-coat, brown eyes...  
So she watched as the new kid pummeled the two jocks.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos or something hope yah liked it


End file.
